1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a cleaning tool which may be utilized for washing or dusting body surfaces or article surfaces that are not readily accessible for manual contact, such as the back of a body, the central portions of an automobile windshield, heating and cooling grills, high windows, etc..